


Through the Window

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his family are constantly moving around, but when he lands in Kansas he thinks this might finally be the one that sticks. He pulls open his curtains and finds the house behind his so close he can see straight through the window. The ledges are practically touching. Then Dean appears. He opens the window for the very first time and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this one guys. I feel like this could go quite far. The first chapter is kind of short so let me know what you think and I am sure they will get longer as I get more into the story. This is just more of an introduction. - Emma xoxox

Cas looked around his new bedroom with a sigh. This was the fourth time his family had moved this year, and the fourth time he would be the weird new kid at school. He glanced at the boxes scattered around the dark room and tried to decide where to start. Light may be a good idea. Being able to see was always a bonus. So he stepped over his stuff and pulled back his curtains letting the sun shine in. He glanced out the window at the view and realised he was looking directly through the window of the house behind his. Then suddenly, he saw him. The gorgeous, tanned, muscular, topless guy standing by the window. The ledges outside their window’s that overhung the patio in the gardens were practically touching. You could easily climb out of one window, walk across both ledges and climb through the other window into the opposite house. Not that Cas would ever do anything like that. 

As if he knew Cas was staring, the guy suddenly turned to look straight through his window. He grinned and waved, reaching forward and sliding his window up. After a few seconds of hesitation, Cas did the same. 

“Hey! You just move in?” The guy says in a voice deep and husky enough to make Cas’ knees weak. 

“Yeah. This morning.” Cas replies. 

“I’m Dean.” 

“Castiel.”   
“Bit of a mouthful angel boy.” Dean replies with a cheeky grin. 

“Most people call me Cas.” Cas replies, flushing red. “How’d you know about…”

“The angel thing?” Dean finishes for him.

“Yeah.” 

“Religious nut parents. I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve been sent to church camp.” Dean explains. 

“Oh god. They’d love my family. My parents are not religious at all but are a fan of alternative names. So we are all angels. I’ve got 3 brothers. Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer. My sister Anna is the only one who got off lucky.” Cas reels off, watching Dean smile in amusement. 

“A family of non-religious angels. How ironic.” 

“Tell me about it. I’m all about irony.” Cas replies.

“Oh really?” Dean asks with a smirk, raising one of his eye brows. 

“You know what the actual Castiel is an angel of?” 

“Thursday’s right?” Dean answers.

“Well don’t tell anyone…” Cas says, looking around then speaking again in a dramatic stage whisper. “I was born on a Monday.” 

“Oh how scandalously ironic.” Dean replies with a chuckle. “Well I must be off. Family fun time calls.” 

“Enjoy.”

“Maybe I’ll see you later?” Dean calls before Cas can shut his window.

“Who knows.” Cas replies, smiling as he pushes his window all the way shut. Dean looks shocked for a second then grins, pushing his window shut and walking away. As soon as he is out of sight Cas slumps down on his bed. He didn’t do things like that. Blatantly flirting with a complete stranger. After a couple more deep breaths, he stood back up and started unpacking his boxes. There wasn’t too much stuff. He’d learnt after the first 2 moves to try and keep his belongings to a minimum. It made life easier. 

“How’s it going Cassie?” His mum asks, peering round the doorway. 

“Don’t call me Cassie. We’ve talked about this.” Cas replies, not looking up from the box he was currently rummaging in. 

“Alright alright.” His mum sighed. “Our over the fence neighbours invited us over for coffee. Wanna come?” 

“What the hell is an over the fence neighbour?” Cas asked. 

“Their garden backs onto ours. They saw us putting out our furniture and invited us o…”

“Yes.” 

“Pardon?” His mum says, confusion flitting across her face. 

“Oh…urr. Yes? I’ll come meet them.” He says, trying to play off his enthusiasm. 

“Alright.” His mum replied, still looking confused. “Come on then.” 

“Gimme a sec.” Cas said, jumping off his bed. His mum backed out of his room and shut the door. As soon as she had, Cas ran to the box labelled ‘toiletries’ and desperately looked for something to tame his hair. Finding some old wax, he ran some through his hair and just made it worse. 

“Cas darling hurry u…what have you done to your hair?” Cas’s head snapped round and found his mum looking at him from his doorway.

“Urr…” 

“They’re only the neighbours for gods sake. Now come on.” She said.

“You might not wanna say god like that over there…” Cas muttered.

“What?” She questioned.

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” His mum gave him another strange look before leaving again. Cas desperately tried to flatten his hair, but soon gave up. He grabbed a hoodie and jogged after his mum, a weird feeling growing in his stomach. 

“You ready?” His dad asks when he appears at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah.” He replies, not feeling ready in the slightest. “Are the others not coming?” 

“They weren’t interested. They just wanted to unpack.” Cas’s mum explained. Cas felt his cheeks redden slightly at his enthusiasm as him and his parents shut their front door and started the short walk round. 

“So did they seem nice?” Cas’s dad asked as they rounded the corner and the house came into view. 

“They seemed very…proper…” Cas’s mum replied, opening the front gate and walking up towards the house. By this point Cas was close to hyperventilating. Then the door swung open and they were greeted by an incredibly smiley women. 

“Hi! I’m Mary. This is my husband John!” She called in an incredibly enthusiastic voice, the husband materialising out of nowhere. “Please, come in.” 

“Thank you. I’m Amelia. This is Jimmy and our youngest Castiel.” Cas smiled awkwardly.

“How many children do you have?” Mary asked, leading everyone into an incredibly tidy living room.

“We have 5. It’s a lot, I know.” Amelia said when she saw the look of shock on Mary’s face. “Michael is our eldest. Then there is Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna and Castiel.” 

“All angels!” Mary exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement. 

“Oh yes, we aren’t religious though.” Jimmy explained. “We just enjoyed these names. We wanted the kids to have a meaning behind their names. Something to identify with.” 

“Oh.” Mary said, visibly disappointed. 

“Do you have any children?” Amelia asked, sensing the tension growing in the room.

“Yes, two. Dean is our eldest, probably around your age Castiel. Then there is Sam who is younger. Sam’s out at the moment, let me get Dean down though.” Mary said, walking over to the stairs. Cas can feel his heart beating faster. “DEAN!” 

“WHAT?!” A familiar voice shouts down the stairs.

“WE HAVE GUESTS. COME AND SAY HELLO.” After a few seconds, footsteps can be heard and then there he is. His legs first, which Cas didn’t realise were bowed, his hips, chest and arms, neck then head. 

“Hey.” Dean said, grinning at Cas’s parents. 

“These are our over the fence neighbours Dean. This is Amelia, Jimmy and their youngest son Castiel.” Mary said in way of introduction. At that Dean turned and saw Castiel standing quietly in the corner of the room. His eyes widened slightly, then a grin spread across his face. 

“Hi.” Dean said, not breaking eye contact. 

“Hi.” Cas replied quietly, hoping he wasn’t as red as he felt. 

“Honey why don’t you show Castiel your room?” Mary said and the eye contact was broken. Dean glanced at his mother and nodded. He jerked his head at Cas to gesture for him to follow and started walking up the stairs. Then Cas followed, trying hard not to stare at Dean’s perfect ass as he walked behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com


End file.
